


The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

by LotusAssassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dark Magic, Dark/Light Harry, Emotional Manipulation, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry grows up believing he is Voldemort's son, Hogwarts, Kidnapped, Manipulation, Ministry of Magic, Parseltongue, Psychological Torture, Riddle Manor, Torture, Voldemort Kidnaps young Harry, harry has a younger brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusAssassin/pseuds/LotusAssassin
Summary: When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . .. . .The Light side suffers greatly.Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years pass, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged.However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?





	1. PROLOGUE

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raises Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**Prologue**

_They say even if a child is separated from their mother at birth, they can still recognize her voice. Do you think it's true?_

It was a bright, sunny day and the heavens were a light azure without a single cloud. Looking out over the beach where the sea and the sky met, it looked as if two oceans were blended together endlessly. Sirius thought it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Little Harry, the newest addition to the Potter's household, was peacefully asleep in his arms. To everyone present he looked like a perfect Angel, his messy black framed his soft but striking features. Padfoot had said this the first he had seen his Godson, but he was going to say it again. Harry was going to be a heartbreaker. And everybody knew it. Lily and James were deep in conversation with Remus, buzzing with excitement for the soon arrival of their second child. As Lily was six months pregnant with their second son.

Tiny emerald eyes flattered open, and searched eagerly for a familiar face.

"Hey, pup!"

Harry stared at him and started to giggle, he was extremely fond of his Godfathers, but Sirius secretly hoped he was the favourite. Sitting Harry up in his arms, the little boy blinked awake and yawned. Everyone turned their attention to the pair, and Lily cooed as Harry reached out for her.

"It's late, I think we should be getting back James," sighed Lily.

"Come on, lils just a little longer, please," James pleaded.

Lily frowned playfully, shaking her head. "James stop acting like a child, Harry needs to go home, it's getting late for him."

"Lils-"

"Don't lils me, James Potter,” she chided and looked at Harry in Sirius’ arms to Moony. “Lupin, thank you so much for inviting us, I'm so glad you finally found a nice place. But we really need to get going."

"It's okay, Lily I'm just happy to see you, James and Harry. It's been so long." Remus nodded.

James smiled at his wife and good friend. "Yeah, me too, Moony."

“You’re right, I should be going too.” Sirius sighed as he handed Harry back to Lily then hugged James and Lupin goodbye. With a quick mischievous smirk, Padfoot apparated to a safe house. Lily kissed Lupin on the cheek before she too apparated to Godric’s hollow with Harry safely in her arms.

"Goodbye, mate."

"Be careful, Prongs. With the prophecy and everything, keep them both save."

"I will." James said without a hint of conviction. “After all, Harry may be the only the one who can stop this war. . .” His strong voice drifting off sadly.

“I know, James, I know. But just take care.”

“Goodbye, Remus.” James whispered before he too apparated home.

Little did James know, the sight that met him would haunt his for the rest of his life.

**. . .**

_20 MINUTES EARLIER_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He closed his mid-night blue eyes and sighed.

_‘The Potters are crucial in this War. I hope they survive this, I hope the Prophecy is true, I hope. . . I wish they remain safe through these dark times.’_

Their first child, Harry, had been born at 11:59 on the last day of July. _As the seventh month ends_.

 _‘He is the chosen one.’_ Dumbledore pondered, _‘not the Longbottom’s child. There can be no doubt.’_ He was sure of it.

The Headmaster stole a glimpse at his trusted companion and chuckled, “You’ve seen better days, Fawkes.”

The bird let out a muffled chirp in rely, many of its feathers had blackened and it looked old and tried in his growing years.

“You’ll burn soon, my friend, and then it starts all over again.” Dumbledore smiled at the phoenix. “And you’ll be just as brilliant, as graceful, as elegant.”

Fawkes gave an approving nod before returning his attention to the door. And right on queue it swung open.

“Good evening professor Snape and what brings you here on his lovely night? I thought you would be celebrating with the Lord Voldemort and his others follows?” He added coldly.

Snape was out of breath, cheeks flustered and sweat dripping down his face. He looked as if he had run around the black lake, _twice_.

“Y-y-you have to save her-r. . .” He answered, choking on his own words. “You said you’d keep her save, but he plans to go after them- _tonight_.”

Dumbledore stood up and hurried over to a broken piece of mirror. “How long have you known?”

“Minutes. . .” He breathed.

“Go back now.” Albus ordered.

“Why? Why should I-”

“-before someone notices you’re missing.”

Snape paled at the thought and snarled. “ _Fine_. But, save her, save Lily. . . _please_.” He whispered, barely audible as he left the room for the Death Eater’s hide out.

“I’ll try, Severus, I’ll try. . .”

Dumbledore looked into the mirror and clearly called their names, “James, Lilly?”

No answer. He tried again in a firmer tone. “James, Lily, please answer, this is important.”

Still nothing.

 _‘Maybe there out.’_ Dumbledore thought as he remembered Sirius mentioning something about Remus finding a house on the isolated beaches in Scotland and added how it was, ‘Perfect for him to deal with his little furry moments.’ As Sirius had been so sensitive to imply.

 _‘They’re probably still there. I think Remus lives near John O Groats, I can warn them before they leave.’_ Dumbledore foolishly assumed and with that he apparated from the school grounds, a privilege only held by the Headmaster.

 _‘No wonder Snape had to run up here.’_ He sighed, remembering how desperate the man had been, “if only Lilly understood. . .”

**. . .**

Flames licked every inch of their beloved home as James stood there in complete and utter shock. He only came to his senses when a murky black shadow flew through the roof and hovered above the house for a second or two.

James’ Auror and Maraunder instincts shot into action as he started firing an assortment of spells and curses at the strange creature, yet it dodged them with ease. Nothing worked. The sound of snapping, crackling wood drew James’ rage to Godric’s Hollow. His house _, his home_ , was falling apart. James could feel the heat from where he was standing.

“Lily,” he breathed it absolute disbelief and fear. . . before he bolted to the house, ignoring the creature as it flew away. “LILLY! LILLY? HARRY?”

James broke down the front and stared in horror at the carnage around him.

“James. . . James?” A soft voice, whisper brock through the flame-caked hallway.

“LILY? LILY? WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“. . .Over here. . .”

James ran into the lounge to find his Wife on the rubble were the sofa had been. “ _Oh_ Lily, Sweetheart, I’m so sorry, I should have been here.”

James picked her up gentle, bridal style.

“Lily. . .” He began quietly, “. . .where’s- where’s Harry?”

She lifted her head and hazel met deep emerald green as Lily started to cry. James knew, somehow, he just knew what Lily was going to say. He sprinted out of the house carrying his wife and laid her down on a grass bank opposite.

“Lily. . . ?” He started as he helped her sit up “What-”

“That thing,” she wailed, “t-that thing killed H-Harry, it must of. . . one- one minute he was in my arms, and the next he was. . . he was. . . gone.” She croaked.

James pulled Lily to his chest and stoked her head gently. “It’s okay, it’s okay. . .”

 _“No, it’s not okay!”_ She cried. “Harry is dead and it’s my fault!”

James grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away, he looked at his wife with tears brimming in his eyes. “This was never your fault, Lily, this was Voldemort.”

She winced at the name.

“James, he could have killed me, but he wouldn't.” She frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean, Lily?”

“Because James. . . Because I'm pregnant, he said he wouldn’t take the life of something unborn. . .” She began to sob harder and curled into James’ arms. “My poor, poor Harry.”

**. . .**

Sirius Black had been on edge since Lily decided to change their secret keeper to Peter. It just seemed off. Of course, he trusted Wormtail with his life, but Peter had been really jumpy lately, not that he wasn't always jumpy. Just more than usual and something was not right. Wormtail’s eyes were alight with regret and shame these past few days and he was nervous to talk to his supposed best friends.

He had informed James, told his best mate of his worries, but had quickly been dismissed Sirius' words.

So Sirius had been resolved to keep an eye on his James, Lily and Harry without them knowing. He wanted to make sure that they had gotten home safely.

After walking once around the sleeping town, Sirius made his way down Church Lane and saw the smoke. He ran to the Potter's house to find it ablaze with liquid-orange flames. In haste, Sirius grabbed a young looking Auror and began to shake him shoulders.

"What happened?! Where are my friends?!"

"I-I-I, Sir, the couple w-were taken to St-St.Mungos." He stuttered fearfully.

"Thank you." Sirius growled and apparated to the hospital, leaving the young man extremely confused.

**. . .**


	2. THE FALL

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years pass, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 1 – The Fall_

The Aurors arrived to find the Potter’s house on ablaze, tall flames reaching for the night sky, and were shocked to see the couple huddled together across the street. Despite their protests to stay, both Lily and James were taken to St.Mungo’s, where they greeted with the anxious eyes of so many of their friends.

Sirius had been sat in the corner of the sterile waiting room. He stood up and was the first one to say anything, something to break the heavy silence.

“James, Lily. . . thank goodness you’re alright.” He whispered softly as Lily gripped James’ hand tight and burrowed her face into his chest. She looked ready to collapse at any moment, but Sirius continued, “. . .I saw that Godric’s Hollow had been attack and thought. . .”

Hr trailed off not really knowing what to say, glancing at Remus’ broken expression and then it struck him. “Where’s. . . Where’s Harry?”

That was all Lily could take.

The heartache, the guilt of not being able to protect Harry was eating away at her alive, and everyone held their breath as they saw the truth in James’ dull, unseeing eyes. Still holding onto her husband, Lily fell to the floor. The blood in her body rushed to her head and then out just as quickly. Her vision darkened as greying spots coloured the walls.

Then everything happened in a blur. A few St. Mungo’s nurses hurried forward, laying Lily on the ground and soon after helped James move her to a bed.

A Healer tried to carefully explain what had happened, but all James heard was stress, grief.

“Well of course she’s bloody stressed!” He yelled. “She’s bloody exhausted and she just lost a child, while being pregnant doesn’t help!”

James added and his breath hitched. Lily was still pregnant, they were soon to have a second child. He was still going to be a Father, never was he going to let the Dark Lord near his child ever again. As Lily wept for Harry, all he could selfishly think was _he had a second chance._

**. . .**

_‘Lily, James, I’m so sorry,’_ thought Dumbledore as he marched through St.Mungo’s white corridors _. ‘They may never forgive me. . . I was too late.’_

_To the werewolf's surprise, Dumbledore arrived at his house shortly after James' departure._

_"A-Ablus? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"_

_It was starting to get dark, the clouds rumbling with the weight of the approaching storm. Dumbledore greeted Remus with a short nod before continuing_

_"I'm sorry to disturb you Remus, but may I inquire as to when Lily and James left?"_

_A smile edged on to Lupin's face. "Just missed them, Ablus," he said politely. "They took Harry back to Godric's hollow."_

_"As I feared. . ." Dumbledore mumbled putting one hand on his forehead in worry, in numbing fear. "We must alert the Order promptly, I have reason to believe Voldemort will attack tonight."_

_"What! How! That's impossible. . . They’re protected."_

_"Please Remus, we don't have much time." Dumbledore implored. “I need you to go to the Longbottom’s, right away.”_

_"Of course." Lupin whispered understanding the situation before quickly apparating to headquarters._

Albus swept into the private room where Lily Potter was staying, to find the redhead sitting in James’ lap in a flood of tears. Sirius and Lupin were standing close to the door with their heads down. His footsteps echoed on sharp floors, startling Lily from daze and she looked up with rage filling her eyes at the sight of Dumbledore.

_“You said he was the chosen one! You said the Dark lord couldn’t kill him! I hate you, you liar!”_ She screamed.

“Lily, please calm down this isn’t his fault.” James augured tiredly. It was very clear he did not believe his own words.

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! I’ve lost him, I’ve lost my Harry!” She choked. “He’s dead!”

“Please, Lils-” James reasoned.

“Don’t please me, James, he’s gone and will be forgotten. . .” She wailed.

“My dear Lily, he will not be forgotten Harry lives with us in our memories. We shall continue to fight, or Harry will have died in vein.”

Dumbledore raised his wand and a few bottles of Butterbeer appeared floating beside everyone. He held one up. “Too, Harry”

“Too, Harry.” The others chorused, except Lily who remained to stare daggers at Dumbledore. Her face filled with disgust before she turned back to James and rested her head on his shoulder.

_‘She may never forgive me. . .'_ Dumbledore sighed inwardly, before taking a sip. _‘This is my fault, I’m so, so sorry Lily. I am truly am.’_

**. . .**

The darkness of the night was as close and cold as Death's embrace. He had hoped the dusty black clouds would covered his departure, fighting Aurors was an awful tiresome and tediously boring way to spend the rest of the evening.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had other plans.

This child had been prophesized to kill him and, although he would never admit it, he feared that. How could the boy in his arms hold such power? The like of which had not been seen in centuries. Voldemort sighed, ignoring the boy as he moaned at the chill in the wind.

Yet, the little creature had yet to stir, it was still fast asleep. He turned his scarlet eyes to the child, it annoyed him greatly. The wind brushed through Tom’s short dark hair and across his attractive features that had gotten him a lot of interest in his younger years, the boy remained ever silently.

_'Thank God.'_ Thought the Dark Lord _, 'I hate children'._

Lord Voldemort made his way to small cottage bordering his Manor and apparated to his lair. His inner circle of Death Eater were awaiting him. With shaky hands, Peter stepped forward and asked in a quiet, timid voice trying to be as respectful as possible.

"Master, have you done it? Is Harry dead?"

Voldemort turned his eyes to the child and let his face break into a satisfied smile. He tore his gaze away from Harry, looking at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.

"Rise Wormtail, you have done well. For once you have not messed up.” He taunted sarcastically. “And successfully got me access into Godric's Hollow".

Handing the child to Bella, he watched the pitiful man, who had just sold out his only friends in the world, rise slowly.

"Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening the murmurs in the room. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"

Bella did as he commanded even though she was slightly confused as to why the Potter boy was still alive. Voldemort took in all the detail of the child. He was not fond of children, he had not forgotten how the muggle children had ridiculed, teased him in that horrible orphanage. However, this one had a powerful magical aura that seemed to hover around him. He was natural gifted, exceptional, something that could not be taught or learnt. It was his plan was so perfect, but first, he had to test it.

"A flight of fancy!" Voldemort hissed

"M-my Lord?" Bella questioned.

"This child is supposed to be my downfall.” He laughed. “If I were to raise him against the Light side, I believe I can finally turn the tables in this War, but I need to prove he is _worthy_ of such an honour. . ."

A silence hung like cloaks over his followers. Each one had the same question lingering in their minds. _What was their Lord thinking? Kill the boy and be done with it._ Harry James Potter was a threat and threats against their new world order need to be neutralized.

_'Wait.'_ Bella frowned inwardly, never once showing she disgraced with her Lord’s choice. _‘He plans to raise this child, as his own? Surely, he isn't serious.’_

She watched him stride a far distance away before turning on the spot and facing her once again.

_‘No. . . this could work. If this child believed himself to be the Voldemort’s son, he would be faithful, loyal, right? We would have destroyed a threat and gained a weapon.'_ Bela smiled unsettlingly. _‘This was brilliant.’_

Voldemort drew his wand and heard the startled breaths of the Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself.

“If the curse back fires, I will move out of its way, prepare yourselves." He warned, showing a rare flaunt of concern. "And the child stays. But if it doesn't. . ." He smirked. "Well, you get the picture."

His followers winced at the thought, _this child was as good as dead_. He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently across to Voldemort.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight, flaring up like a snake and poised to strike. When the light finally faded, it throw the room into total darkness.

**. . .**

Black scorch marks stained the floor where the Dark Lord had once stood. Bella looked around frantically, eyes coloured with fear.

"Master?" Where?" Bella called, unknowingly clutching Harry tighter to her chest.

Her gaze landed on the her Master's breathless figure with wonder in his eyes. He was untouched and unharmed. She sighed in relief, the child had defected the unblockable curse. He had done the impossible.

Voldemort took a step closer to the creature in Bella's arms. It looked close to tears, he was about to turn away when he noticed the peculiar lightning bolt cut into the boy’s head.

_'Dumbledore will regret the day he thought he could defeat me with a mere child.'_ Tom thought darkly as he walked away.

"Bella, he is in your care now."

. . .

TWO DAYS LATER

Low candle light lit the dark kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld place or more commonly known as the _‘safe house’_.

Many Order members sat around an old but recently polished wooden table. Sirius grimaced, at least Kreacher was good for something. The last few slipped quickly inside the room, moving with purpose and nodding their heads in apologise for their lateness.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward, sealing the door with a flick of his wand.

Alastor Moody, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Arabella Figg, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Fabian Prewett, James and Lily Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black, and finally, Sturgis Podmore had all gathered for what had felt like an eternity since the attack on Godric’s Hollow.

Dumbledore wasted no time in pleasantries. "We must concentrate our resources, to protect the Alice, Frank, and their son Neville. He might he our only chance against Voldemort."

"What proof do you have?” Alice argued, grabbing her husband’s hand. “You thought Harry was the chosen one and it has led to his death, why should we condemn our son to the same fate?"

"There is prophesy-" Dumbledore began.

"-A prophesy, you must be mad! You believe-"

"-Voldemort believes. . . and fears it, Alastor."

"He does?" Dearborn frowned. “The Dark Lord does not fear anything.”

"Yes, he does.” Dumbledore confirmed. “That's why I must as well. You see it spoke of two children born at the end of July whose parents had thrice defeated Voldemort, but he would only mark one as his equal.

Up till now I did believe this was Harry as Voldemort himself is half-blood. And he chose to go after Harry instead of Neville, but it appears I was mistaken. . ."

"You bloody were! And Harry has paid the price!" Yelled Sirius obviously as upset as Lily. 

"I know this is difficult, we have lost Harry, but for Alice and Frank’s sake we have to pull through this, we must endeavour and continue down the path of light.”

**. . .**


	3. Two Worlds Apart

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and nearly fourteen years pass, as the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 2 – Two Worlds Apart_

THREE MONTHS LATER

"How could we ever tell him?" Lily sighed feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders, she looked tenderly at her second born sleeping peacefully in her arms. He had adopted more of her features than Harry ever did.

His eyes were a deeper shade of green and his hair was a dark brown. Well, okay, not exactly like hers but like her mother before her, and even though there was not very much, his hair sat neatly on his head.

_'So unlike Harry.'_ Lily compared inwardly, feeling her soft breaths hitch. She had been lucky enough to see her son's eye colour prior to him falling asleep so swiftly, not like eldest. Lily had waited hours to find out Harry’s eyes were the mirror-image of her own.

Sirius and Remus would be here soon to celebrate his birth. It almost felt like she was stuck in a loop, repeating the song, knowing all the words but unable to sing along. Yet, this time, she needed an answer. Spoken or not. So, the question. The crucial question?

“Do we tell him?” Lily repeated more clearly.

James’ gaze travelled from his youngest son to his wife and he answered in less than a heartbeat. "Never."

"What?" Lily asked bewildered, not knowing what else to say.

"Never." James swallowed and shook his head. "We will never tell him about Harry. He doesn’t need to know."

Lily looked away, biting her bottom lip. _“But James, we have to! We’d be forgetting Harry!”_

"No, we wouldn’t, that's where you're wrong. He doesn't have to know or at least. . . if it no one brings it up. Why should we put threat sadness on his shoulders?”

"James! -"

"No, Lils don't-"

"James, promise me, _promise me_ , that when he is odd enough to fight he-who-must-not-be-named alongside us, when he comes of ages-"

"Maybe, Lils maybe, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." James reluctantly agreed.

"I don't want him to fight. I don't want to lose him like we lost Harry." Lily’s voice shook as she spoke.

"I know, dear, I know but in the end, it will be _his_ choice."

Silenced resonated around the room feeling thick and slimy in their lungs.

"We're pretty awful parents, don't you think?" Lily whispered.

James looked shocked, taking one of Lily’s hand in his own. "W-what do mean? We done everything we could, we-"

She smiled weakly. "No that's not really what I meant." Lily sighed looking down at her second born. "We're arguing over this and we haven't even given our son a name."

Sadness crept onto James’ face. "Lils, honey, you are the most beautiful women in this world, the most caring Mother and the most wonderful wife, please, _please_ don't ever change. We are not awful parents. Awful things have just happened to us. So, call me crazy. . ." He smiled. "But I'm starting to think Sirius was on to something when he said to call our next child James."

"No, I would never." Lily giggled. " I couldn't deal with two James' running around the house!"

"I never said that,” James pondered. “But, I think, that is if you don't mind, it would please my parents one last time if we used a name sake."

Lily looked down to the tiny baby in the arms, his chest barely rose and fell so scarcely, he barely looked as if he was breathing. And strangely, she wondered if anyone would be able to tell if he was dead.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily said, looking back at her husband with a sad smile.

"Jay."

James held back a breath as his wife seemed to turn the name inside out, back and forth, rolling it soundlessly off her tongue.

She erased the slight frown that had formed on her fair features. “Jay. My little Jay bird. I like it.”

**. . .**

SIX YEARS LATER

_August~ Harry is Eight_

Shades of morning light like broken glass bust through into the darkened room. Glassy green eyes flickered open and glanced around at the surroundings. There was an all too familiar magical aura hanging in the air, the seven-year-old carefully reached under his pillow for his wand.

_"Bella."_ He snarled thoroughly annoyed and knowing it to be her who had hijacked his room sometime during the night.

Harry cautiously reeled up from the white bed covers and stretched out with a yawn. Even at this age, he understood certain advanced levels of magic and how to _'undo'_ certain other ones. His Father's most faithful followers taught all his lessons, ranging from self-defence to manipulation of the elements.

Only the inner circle knew about Harry. A cautious, strategic move in this War. His Father did not want the Wizarding World to know of his existing. At least, not until he was ready. His Father had told him once that he had great plans for Harry, plans that would be ruined if it became known that Harry was his son and heir. So, he never thought to agued, never question his Father’s word.

Harry raised his wand, shifting his weight to the end of the bed. Closing his eyes, Harry focus his mind and dangerously strengthened his magical aura.

A silence echoed through the Manor and he finally opened his eyes once more their colour had darkened into a deep, jade black. Keeping slow, regular breaths, Harry watched the magic entrails swim in the space before him. Some were bright purples and reds which floated around like clouds of fine dust. Others appeared denser, flittered with greys and blue hues, hovering rigidly waiting to attack. He mulled over a few ways to move forward and made a sharp decision as to how he would approach this task.

_Three. . . Two. . . One. . ._

Harry leaped forward raising a shield. Gentle blue light surrounded his body from the foreign magic in his room. The explosion which followed could surely be heard miles away.

Panting heavily, Harry fell back onto his bed. His room, or what was left of it, laid in tatters. He sighed and warily walked over to the half of his wardrobe which was still standing. The door fell off its hinges before he had a chance to open it. Pulling out a plain black shirt and trousers, Harry dressed in a hurry.

Today, his Father had arranged for him to participate in a _'special'_ session and Harry was more than curious to find out what that specifically entailed.

**. . .**

_Jay is Six._

There were not enough words in existence to describe the wonder held in this place. The street was alight with magical floating lanterns, every breath-taking colour imaginable. Each enchanting light danced above him in the cool evening breeze. The rippling luminosity caused the night sky to captivate an unearthly, but warm and gentle glow.

The world seemed ten shades brighter and for a few moments Jay truly forgot how to breath.

Nothing could compare to the hectic street and the mesmerizing variety of shops, flooded with people. It was unbelievably beautiful. Magic reached to every corner of this place, building a sense of security in his heart and pulsing through his body. Here, he was not alone, he did not have to hide who he was.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Jay grabbed his Mother's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Don't let go." He said anxiously, barely controlling his excitement.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear." Lily comforted fondly, leaning over and kissing her son's forehead. "We'll walk round for a bit and I'll buy you something tasty to eat. How does that sound, Jay?"

"Is Daddy gonna meet us?" Jay asked hopefully. “Like he said.”

Lily sighed quietly. Cursing the Minister of Magic and his political shift in resources, should she say, unjustified demand for Aurors to work extended, ungodly hours.

"Your Father's doing the best he can to get here, you know that. In an hour or so we'll meet up and walk around together as a family. No more work." She promised.

Jay's face lit up at the prospect and glowed more brightly than the lanterns, or so Lily could have sworn.

"Can we go and look at the Quidditch stuff first?" He asked eagerly.

Lily smiled warmly. "Of course, sweetheart, we'll go anywhere you want."

**. . .**

Harry followed Bella down the dark corridors of his Father's solemn house.

The screams echoing from the dungeons riddled through the cold stone floors becoming less distant to his ears as they continued onward. With little room for doubt, the cries of muggle and mudblood victims alike fell on Harry's deaf ear. He had learned, from a young age, to numb his emotion to their pleas for mercy when he heard them at night in his bed. But never once had he been brought down to watch.

They reached a spiral staircase, it twisted to the hell below and Harry sucked in his breath as they begun to descend.

Each part of the staircase was beautifully crafted. Stone snakes entwine the banisters, with jade red jewels for eyes. A nauseating excitement buzzed in his stomach, Harry felt pride that his Father had personally requested his presence.

Bella glanced behind and smiled. She pointed to his silver mask and Harry nodded, tying it securely to his face. As the staircase melted into the ground, Harry first noticed the stains of spattered blood, etched onto the walls and, somehow, even the ceiling. Bella stopped and spun round, her fingers just briefly brushing against the side of his mask.

“Make me proud.” She whispered fondly, and Harry latched onto those words as an infant holds his Mother.

“I will.” He stated firmly, looking her directly in the eye before continuing down the corridor without her comforting presence.

The wooden door was unbolted but closed, dull and intimating all at once. With one lasting composing sigh, Harry pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Harry, my son, I've been waiting.” Voldemort greeted calmly.

Harry bowed respectively. "Father."

_"Rise.”_ He commanded in parseltongue. _“Tonight, Harry, we shall put your training to the test. . . I wish for you to finish off these parasites, these filth on Wizarding heritage."_

The world blurred into a bleary nothingness. Harry could hear their heartbeats, he could smell their fear, he could see the acceptance on their faces.

_Death_.

Death is everything, the one thing inescapable truth in this world. _So, why did these people before him fear it so?_ Death is inevitable. Consistent. Unchangeable. Irrefutable. It was a lesson Harry had been taught over and over. Again and again.

The muggle woman, who looked to be in her late-twenties, clutched the iron cross around her neck. Tears smeared her fair features and sticky crimson blood fixed her long, dark brown hair together in a clumpy mess.

"Have mercy. . . have mercy. . ." She begged in a barely audible whisper.

"THIS IS MERCY, YOU WRETCH!" Voldemort screamed _"CRUCIO!"_  

Her pitiful screams echoed through the dungeons.

Harry flinched, wincing until they dulled down to laboured sobs.

"Please, _please_. . . There are children here. . . Please. . . They don't deserve to die." Realization dawned on her face as all her attempts to reason with the man before her were fruitless. So, she turned to Harry instead. From where she lay, she grabbed the trim of his robes. "Please, don't let my brothers die. Please, have mercy, Mister. _Spare them_.”

"Do you think you have a right to touch him?! Don't mock us, filth! These mudblood children have stolen the magic from pure blood wizards!" Voldemort shrieked, his eyes ablaze with disgust. Then, slowly, his face twisted into a sadistic grin. "Only death awaits them. . .”

Flesh tears broke free from the muggle women's eyes and hope deserted her heart.

“And you. . ." The Dark Lord whispered coldly. _"AVARDA KERDARA!"_

Her body fell limp on the stone floor painted with her blood.

Weaker screams sounded behind Harry. He turned slowly to view what was hidden in the shadows cast by candle light. Huddled in the corner were two children, both boys were no more than two years younger than Harry, dressed in ruined, grotty muggle attire.

One had similar dark, brown hair to the woman, but the other had messy black hair identical to his own.

"The honour is all yours, my son. " Voldemort echoed in encouragement. "They deserve this. . . They're just common thieves.”

Harry shuddered at the thought. His skin crawled like insects had wiggled their way underneath and now inhabited with body.

With one last command, his Father stepped back. "I'll give you as much time as you need, return to me once you finish.”

**. . .**


	4. Lost

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years pass, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 3 – Lost_

Harry shook with each step. His bones felt cold, turning to a cool, dense liquid that sloshes around under his skin. His fingers bled white as his grip on his wand tightened. The staircase came into blurry view. Clean stone lead upwards, lit by candles which twisted like spines and doused in shadows that looked like faces. Harry swallowed, beginning his ascent, and stole one last glance down the now silent corridor.

There were no screams, no crying. He thought of that muggle woman with the heartbroken eyes and turned his head away in shame. She did not look like a criminal, like a monster. She had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Harry stepped slowly, letting his thoughts settle in his mind. His Father had spent many long hours, stealing the nights away to the first light of dawn, teaching him, guiding him. But in this moment, he felt like a failure. He doubted himself and for the first time in his life, he doubted his Father.

Light flooded the hallway as Harry left the basement. Bella was not anywhere in sight.

. . .


	5. The Dark Heir

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years pass, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 4 – The Dark Heir_

**. . .**

SEVEN YEARS LATER

The cool breeze leaked into the room along with the afternoon sunlight.

_‘Threat? What threat?’_ Harry wordlessly asked himself, huffing in annoyance and watching specks of dust float around the library. The distraction does not last long before he resumes listlessly coping out another chapter from the Dark Arts book in front of him.

_‘There’s no reason for Father to get so worried.’_ He reasoned.

One stray wandering onto the Manor grounds held no cause for concern nor should it affect him as far as Harry cared. But as each second ticked by, it was becoming more and more of a problem.

_‘I need to get out of here,’_ Harry groaned inwardly. _‘I haven’t seen Bella all day’._

Four Death Eaters were stationed outside the door. A little excessive in Harry’s opinion but there was no chance of escaping or persuading his Father otherwise. _Unless. . . No, he couldn’t, could he?_

Climbing out the window was a desperate option but the situation had become desperate. Harry did not have the mental strength to write another letter. His Father would never expect him to do sneak out, but it would only be for half an hour while he found Bella, then he would come back and finish the work – no one would ever know.

Harry stood up, pushing the chair back gently as he tried to make as little noise as possible. Not wanting raise suspicion from the man outside the library, he crept to the open window and looked down to see if there was anyone in the grounds below.

An eerie atmosphere hung around the Gardens, like that of a funeral, and a creepy mist covered as far as Harry could see.

He had never left the safety of the Riddle Manor Grounds in fifteen years, for he had never had reason to.

Carefully Harry pulled himself through the window to balance on the crumbling ledge. It was not going to hold him for long. The fall was only a short distance, but would be _painful_ if Harry misjudged his landing.

The giant roots raising from the ground only made things more difficult. They were slippery, covered in slimy moss. Harry had learnt that the hard way. But there was always something off about the plants. . . as if they could watch, as if they could see, as if they were sentient and Harry had sensed this at a young age.

Just before he was about to leap off, the young Wizard heard steady footsteps. Harry had begrudgingly read _The Art of Combat_ on Alecto Carrow’s insistence, so with one hand he supported his weight using the window frame and the other he held over his mouth to hide his breathing.

_THUD. . . THUD. . . THUD. . . THUD. ._ .

There was not enough time for him to climb back into the window and the ledge was close to falling away. Harry crouched down and clung on to anything that might bear his weight. A few seconds past and Not came walking out into view.

_‘Dammit,’_ Harry swore _. ‘Not hates me, if he finds me I’ll be a gonna. He’ll tell Father and he will be angry at me for pulling a stunt like this, please, please Merlin don’t let him see me.’_

Harry kept his breaths softer than the wind.  A moment later and he heard Grayback’s voice echo through the air.

_‘Shoot, not that mutt too, why is he here? I’m a dead man.’_

Seconds went by, maybe minutes, no, no it seemed more like hours and Not stood there as if he could sense Harry’s presence.

Although, finally and much to Harry’s relief, the perverted Death Eater turned around in response to shouting voices and swiftly walked out of the overgrow yard.

_‘Yessss,’_ thought Harry happily.

He slowly lent over to make sure no one else was coming but as he did the weak exterior came with him. . . _thud_. Just as Harry staggered to get his balance back, someone screamed his name knocking him off his feet completely.

Harry sat on the earthy, grimy ground shocked by the unexpected outburst. _Had they guards noticed he was gone?_ No, they would not have called him by his first name, plus the voice had not come from the library, but outside. Harry turned around to see who had stopped his great escape and glared. . . _it was none other than Bella!_

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all day! I was starting to think you’d left.”

“That sounds the most ingenious plan ever!” Harry mocked.

“All right, all right I get the picture,” she laughed caressing Harry’s unruly hair. The few degrees from stable death eater had been a Mother and a friend to him when there was no one else.

“Wanna play?” Bella taunted, wand appearing in her hand.

“Catch me if you can. . . One, two, three. **Go!** ” Harry sprinted off into the grounds leaving Bellatrix standing idly on her own in shock, a playfully smile slowly begun to creep onto her face.

“I’ll give you a ten second start!” She yelled not sure if Harry had even heard her.

. . .

. .

. . .

After a while, Harry stopped to catch his breath,

_‘Am I really this unfit? The Manor grounds are a big place, but still. . .’_ Harry thoughts trailed off, something felt wrong. . .

It was too quiet out here. There were no birds, no wind, not even the snapping of branches from the scary plants.  He hid behind one of the ancient trees, waiting for Bella’s pursuit.

But as the seconds ticked by and nothing, worry started to string Harry’s cheeks.

It was not long until the swish of branches caught Harry’s attention and he stood up. Forming his silver mask with his wand, Harry inched forward to investigate. The wind rushed from no where with the rage of a drunken fool while Harry approached the brush.

Then, and suddenly, a startled pigeon that flew away.

Harry relaxed instantly. ‘ _Strange’_ , he thought. ‘ _I could have sworn I heard someone_.’

With a heavy sigh, Harry went to take his mask off but-

-A pair of strong arms came up around him. Harry remembered some self-defence moves his godfathers, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, had taught him, so he slammed the back of his elbow into the assailant's chest. The man almost let go of him. However, whoever it was quickly recovered from the unfortunately weak blow and renewed his grip on Harry.

He grabbed the boy’s raven black hair and yanked back his head, then he poured a purple tasteless liquid down Harry’s throat. He tried to resist but his attempts were futile. The liquid splattered around his mouth but enough was swallowed to take effect. 

Unwillingly, Harry felt the grip he had on the assailant forearms weaken and his arms slacken as the anaesthesia effect took hold of him.

Darkness began to creep across Harry’s vision and his eyelids became so unbearably heavy. He fought to keep them open but it was just no use. Harry could not fight the exhaustion, just as if he had sprinted around the Manor’s lake.

“HARRY! HARRY!”

Harry tried to reply, but the words slurred on his tongue, dripping with sleep. His attention began to fall upon the shadowy faces surrounding him and his assailant as the man gripped him unbearably tight. Harry barely noticed.

_‘Where’s Bella?’_ Harry thought sleepily as he felt a familiar wave of dizziness wash over him.

His eyelids dropped dangerously low as wild smells overpower his mind in its weakened state. Harry stood shaking for a few seconds, tipping forward before the person quickly hauled the teenager over his shoulder. The breeze brushed past by his tired face. His eyes were open but he could no longer see, the world had become a disorienting blur.

Everything seemed so still.

The last thing Harry remembered through the haze of absolute fatigue was someone repeatedly yelling his name.

. . .

. .

. . .

“FIND HIM! FIND HIM, NOW!” roared Voldemort.

“Yes, my lord,” chorused his supported in absolute fear.

"Find Wormtail and kill him!" He snarled, the venom in his voice was terrifying.

The Death Eater's apparated away, leaving only Bella and Lucius standing.

“Do you think Peter will kill Harry?" Bella asked nervously.

"No, but be careful." Voldemort looked annoyed, "he may try to take my son back to the Potter's. . ."

. . .

. .

. . .

Crystal clear icy teardrops continued to flow relentlessly down Harry’s cheeks, everything hurt.

Wormtail looked over with guilty eyes. He had not meant to harm Harry but there was no way he would have come willingly. He needed to get the boy somewhere safe, somewhere the Order would find him and maybe, just maybe his friends might forgive him for selling them out.

Harry’s eyes looked so heavily that could not bear to open them, although they occasionally flickered open from pain, but these moments were brief. The reaction to the potion would pass, then he could explain everything to him.

The boy’s arms and legs ached as if he had been walking non-stop for days. Someone was holding him still and it scared him, Harry did not recognise the voice, could not understand what they said. He panicked. Tried to run, he could not. Tried to move, he could not. Nothing made sense, _what the hell was happening?_

Then there was silence. Eerily, shallow silence that muffled everything and Harry felt his limbs fall from his control as something pushed him away. No, he would not let it, but fighting only made it worse. Barely holding onto himself, Harry sensed the last of his tears fall from his closed glassy green eyes. . . his struggle was over.

. . .

. .

. . .

After a minute or so and much to Wormtail’s relief the boy calmed down. He sat opposite the bed in the Muggle hotel room and tried to get some rest, tomorrow would be-

- _difficult_.

. . .

. .

. . .

Panic gripped Harry the moment he woke up, he tried to be fearless like his father, but all his training seemed to fly out the window. The way it always seemed too when he had to prove himself.

In the darkened room, littered with various books and parchments, sat a complete stranger. His hair looked as if it might fall out at any minute and his hand was fixed on the glass in his hand as he laid back on a chair. Harry waited a minute for the man to react, but quickly he realised the weird man was asleep.

Harry’s gaze fell on amber liquid in the glass, not really taking in the sight. His mind was distracted by another very disturbing matter, he had no idea where he was. Quietly, Harry walked over to the window and slowly pulled back the curtains. His gaze rested a sleepy, unimposing looking town.

_‘I’ve never been outside my father manor before, what do I do?’_ Harry thought as he stared with a slight wonder in his eyes. It all seemed so strange.

But Harry’s attention was soon draw to the other man in the room as he began to stir.

In a weak attempt to escape Harry tried to lift the window. Much to his surprise it opened. Harry climbed out onto metal rails on the side of the building when the man called his name. In that split-second Harry decided to jump, he knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. He landed awkwardly in the shrubs and his ankle began to sear in pain.

_‘Get up. Get up.’_ He commanded himself, pulling himself to stand with the dirty wall of what appeared to be a hotel. _‘Could this be the Muggle world?’_ thought Harry but he had no time to debate it, the strange man had run out of the hotel and was heading straight for him.

Harry was about to bolt but the stranger began to talk.

“Please, please Harry! Give me a chance to explain, I know I don’t deserve it. But, please, please, you need to know!”

Anger bred in the bit of his stomach. “G-GIVE YOU A CHANCE!” Harry roared “AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU’RE A DEAD MAN, ONCE MY FATHER FINDS YOU!”

“Please, please Harry.” the man begged, “He’s not your father. . .”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!” Harry snarled, “YOU DARE YOU INSULT ME, HE IS MY FATHER!” He grabbed the man by the neck, choking him in the process.

“N-no, harry. . . n-no-o. . . he l-liesssss. . . t-the dark lord lies. . .”

Harry grip weakened a little. “What do you mean?”

“Y-you w-were take-taken b-by him when you were young and, and, and yet Voldermort tried to kill you but he c-couldn’t. . .” The man trailed off his lips turning blue and near fainting from the loss of oxygen.

Harry let go and the man fell to the floor. “Stop lying, you’re only making this worse for yourself!” Je looked around for something to kill the man with but it all seemed _odd_. Why would it go to all the bother of kidnapping the Dark Lord’s son, it’s like signing your own death warrant, but he had not killed him yet? _Why?_

“Please, Harry, he isn’t your father, he isn’t your real Father.”

Harry shook at those words the man could not be telling the truth, _could he?_

“Tell the truth!”

“H-he took you in as his own son, you were stolen from your parents. . . You’re a Potter. . .”

No, he could not be from a **_light_** family, none of this made sense. It just wasn’t possible.

“Harry, let me take you back, let me show you. . .”

“Not likely, you think you can pull a stunt like this and I’ll betray my own Father, you degusting vermin!”

The snivelling man on the floor, shook violently in fear and held up his hands to protect his face. Harry's outburst left his breathing heavy. The Dark Prince shuddered at the thought his life might be some staged lie. That he could be a puppet dancing on someone else's strings. For someone twisted entertainment and self-serving means to an end.

Harry's face darkened into a scowl as he stood over looking down at the rotten excuse for a wizard. in fact, no better than the mudbloods he kills to purify this world. Anger clouds his mind, _how dare this rat?_ His Father would not lie to him, the only delusional one is the man by Harry's feet. He turns slightly searching for anything to finish the an off with when suddenly, a grimy hand grabs Harry's wrist.

Memories break freely into Harry's mind, memories that should never have existed. Memories that were erased a long time ago.

_Harry was sitting on someone’s lap, in a place he did not know. Every so often he would look at the door as if he was waiting for something or someone but quickly returned his attention to the little stuffed dog in his hands._

_“Who you waiting for sweetheart?” cooed the red-head woman holding him._

_Harry looked up only to have a heart attack he recognised her voice, but there was no way was she his Mother. She was. Harry remembered feeling safe in her arms waiting for his Father. No, there was no way. . . just before Harry could finish his train of thought the door burst open. Standing there was a man who looked like an older copy of himself. ‘No,’ Harry breathed, ‘no’. Harry started to giggle and held his arms out for the man to pick him up._

_“Hello, my little man,” he said._

_“He does have a real name, you know James,” sighed the red-head before smiling and passing her son to the man._

_“Come on lils, he’s my little man and you know it.” He chuckled._

_“How was work?”_

_James’ face darkened, “I’ll tell you later lils, but what’s my Harry been up to all day?”_

_Their voices became distant and another memory began to consume the other. The room was bright and filled with all sort of party decorations, streamers fell from the ceiling and the room was crowded with people Harry didn’t know. He was being held by a man who frequently visits the house and Harry trusted him. He didn’t let anyone else hold him, only this man and mummy and daddy._

_“Hey Padfoot, how’s the birthday boy?” The man laughed_

_“He’s a bit shy, James, I don’t think he remembers the last time this many people came round.” The tall man with shaggy black hair laughed._

_James laughed as well._

_“Do you want do me to take him off your hands for a little while?”_

_“What!? And ignore my duties of Godfather?” He teased. “Come on Prongs, if you want to hold Harry for a bit just ask, he is your son after all.”_

_Harry held his breath. ‘What? I know this is me, but did he just say that this man was my Father? No, no that can’t be right. James Potter? What is going on here?’_

_Their conversation continued but Harry was not listening. ‘This cannot be real yet these memories are not fake, is it true?’ The scene darkened and the memory changed._

_The house was empty and he was being carried upstairs by lils, the red-head women. There was a banging on the door and the women turned around to look. She screamed and it frightened Harry, what was she so afraid of? She ran down the stairs and into the lounge, closing the door behind her._

_“Harry,” she whispered. “Mama loves you, dada loves you. . .”_

_Then there was an explosion and everything started to burn. The women screamed as a murky black shadow flew into the room._

_“Please,” she begged, “please leave us alone.”_

_It floated there for a second before it headed straight for her and Harry, then the world went black._

Harry found himself staring into the disgusting yellow eyes of the man who had kidnapped him. Tears streamed down the boy’s face.

“It’s not true, it can’t be. . .” He whispered brokenly, “. . .take me to them.”

The man nodded and Harry felt himself apparate. They landed outside a familiar Manor, laughter could be heard from the inside.

“Where is this place?” He asked timidly.

“Godric’s Hollow,” mumbled the man behind him.

Harry looked around. Godric's Hollow was an old village. Maybe in the West of the Country judging by the cold temperature for this time of year. It appeared to be a small community, which centred on a village square as far as Harry could tell. The residential streets were lined with quaint cottages, and Harry spotted a sign saying Church Lane.

He walked forward and reached out to open the gate, but as he did there was a flash of light and the man behind him dropped to the floor. Seconds later Harry was surrounded by Death Eaters, wands out but unsure what to do.

“Ah, Harry, my son. I’m so glad I found you; I was so worried the light side had gotten their hands on you. My boy, let’s go back home.” Voldemort said gently, reaching his arm out, beckoning Harry to come over.

Harry stayed rooted to the spot. “You lied to me,” he hissed and tried to sound strong. But the fear in his voice was dominant. The Dark Lord's smile faltered.

“Harry, please don’t believe what this traitor told you, he speaks no truth.”

Harry could feel the tears swell in his eyes again. “That’s what I thought too.” His voice shook with fear? Anger? “That's what I wanted to believe, that this was just some man's deluded fantasy, but he showed me the truth. I’ll never stand by your side again.”

“Harry, don’t.” Came Bella’s voice from the small crowd, but Voldemort raised his hand to silence her.

“My servants, you have done well to find the boy, but I must ask that you leave us now.”

They all took the hint and apparated away except Bella. She looked to be almost in tears.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Harry. “You will forget this ever happened, we can go back to the way things were.” He whispered softly.

Harry's breaths shook, without his wand he was powerful. Undefended and weak. He did not want to forget, not when he had gotten so close. His mother. His real mother. She was just a short distance away. he could scream for her. But if she came, she would become another nameless face in the Dark Lord's list of victims.

“I’ll always fight, and I’ll never stop. I’ll remember and you won’t be able to stop me leaving.”

“My dear boy,” Voldemort said gravely. “If that ever happens, I’ll kill you myself.”

Harry closed his eyes. He knew what was coming. He’d really wanted just to meet his mother, to hear her voice, to see her, to hug her after all these years and tell her he loved her. But now he might never get another chance.

“OBLIVIATE!”

. . .


	6. The Ghost

Title: The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter – JK Rowling

Rating: 13+ may change

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but this Fanfiction is mine.

Warnings: Violence, Hurt, Blood and Gore, Abuse

Main Pairing:

Full Summary: _When Harry was kidnapped from Godric's Hollow, when Lily and James survived, heartbroken and betrayed, when the Dark Lord decided he wanted an heir, not an enemy, when Dumbledore chose poorly. . ._

_. . .The Light side suffers greatly._

_Voldemort raised Harry as his son, and for nearly fourteen years pass, the Death Eaters raged war against the Order of the Phoenix unchallenged._

_However, things start to change when the Order is called in by the Ministry to deal with an unusual Death Eater raid involving a teenager?_

**. . .**

**Part II**

**The Broken Wings of a Fallen Angel**

_Chapter 5 – The Ghost_

James moved along to isle towards Sirius in an already crowded court room. The Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch, sat behind hundreds upon hundreds of unmarked pieces of parchment and summoning files.

 _‘This is going to take a while’_ James thought. _‘Damn, I won’t be home in time to take Jay to Quidditch.’_

Another glance around the room has him frowning as he sat down next to Black. “Hey Padfoot, what’s all the fuss about? Everyone looks anxious.”

“You know that Death Eater?” Sirius lent over and whispered. “The one that captured and briefly imprisoned in Azkaban following the Halloween attack on Diagon Alley?”

“Yeah, Yaxley?”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “He started squealing. Claims to have information on other Death Eaters working inside the Ministry, and wished to turn them other to the Wizengamot in exchange for his crimes to be pardoned and for protection.”

“Shame,” James huffed. “Does he think they will let him go?”

“Azkaban must have really messed his head up.” Sirius answered darkly. “No one, _no one_ , stops being a Death Eater. We all know that.”

The Minster of Magic started banging down an old-fashioned gavel on his desk before James could continue, ordering quiet from everyone attending.

James smirked. “Let’s hear what he has to say. . . ”

From the middle of the room a human-sized metal bird cage was raised from the pristine wooden floor, spikes poked inwards so the captive had no choice but to stand. Two Aurors stepped forward and handed the prisoner a vial containing Veritaserum. He ferally grabbed the small glass bottle with shaky hands and downed it in one.

“You have brought here today, to reveal information regarding He-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers,” began Barty Crouch. “You may wish to speak quickly or the court will have no choice but to send you back.”

“Please! Please! No, not there, no there!” Yaxley pleaded, madness seeping into his voice.

The Minister leaned forward with bored eyes. “Well, what do have to say?”

“I have information on traitors in the Ministry.”

“Yes, yes. We know that. Now hurry up, give us names!”

“Severus Snape.”

“Severus Snape,” Dumbledore stood up. “Has recently turned sides and is now a trusted Professor at Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry.”

“You lie.” Snarled Yaxley. “Severus will always remain faithful to the Dark Lord!”

The Minister sighed. “Well, if that is all the defendant has to say-”

“No, no! I have more names, Lucius Malfoy, McNair, Peter Pettigrew, Avery, Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle!”

James winced at the names. _‘Wormtail’_ he practically growled internally. _‘Everyone knows he is a traitor, hasn’t been seen since Voldemort took. . .’_

Barty flickered through some papers handed to him and sighed again. “You are wasting our time all these cases have been brought to our attention and reviewed, many have been proven false. If that is all-”

“Wait, please! There is one more thing about the Dark Lord.” He paused and learned closer to the metal grid holding him inside.

 _“Well?”_ Bary encouraged.

“I know of a fact this person exists, for I have seen him from myself!” As Yaxley smiled, insanity seemed to   rip across his features. “The face of an angel, and spawn of the devil they say!” He began to laugh hysterically. “Hidden from you and the Dark Lord’s most powerful weapon. . .   _blood to blood and bone to bone. . ._ he is and was born his son!”

Yaxley’s maddening words echoed around the court room.

Every respectable Wizard and Witch held their breath as they looked between the Death Eater and the Minister of Magic.

James flinched as the word begun to settle. _Could he have just misheard? There was no way. A son?_

Then Yaxley caught sight of James Potter, fixing the man with a cold, calculated stare. One that was so considered, that for the briefest moment James doubted that this man was even the slightest bit insane. Yaxley continued to stare at him weirdly, before tilting his head to the side.

“The devil has many forms.” The deranged man whispered.

**. . .**

Panic ripped through the crowd as the Minister yelled for order. In the row before them, Alastor Moody leaned forward to speak with Albus Dumbledore

“What does this mean, Ablus?” He enquired, keeping his voice low.

“It means that a new danger approaches. . ." The twinkle had left his eyes. "The child has been brainwashed to think as Voldemort does. He will be raised in darkness and hate, there is nothing we can do but pray for that poor child's soul." He finished grimly.

James still sat in shock. _‘What had Yaxley found so interesting about me?’_ Racking his brain, James tried to think if he had ever met this man before. _‘Maybe in passing,’_ he reasoned. _‘At a charity gala or ball? No. No, it just seemed to strange. Or maybe. . . ‘_ James paused at the absolute ridiculous thought that crossed his mind. _‘Could Voldemort’s son be related to the Potter’s? Impossible, I’m the last heir. I know the Blacks are loosely related to the Potters maybe it was Bellatrix that would explain the slight resemblance to me. I know her devotion runs deep. But- But would she even dare?’_ He looked to his best friend and found that Sirius’ eyes were intently focused on Yaxley. _‘Maybe it wasn’t me he was looking at.’_

“Padfoot, mate? What does this mean?”

“Trouble prongs, big trouble. . .”

**. . .**


End file.
